


An Automn Night's Dream

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Original Character - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Six years after they saw each other for the last time, Kaoru Hakaze and Souma Kanzaki are working together in a drama. And why does Souma wear his kimono like that? It makes Kaoru crazy.





	An Automn Night's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~   
> It's a story I wrote when I saw Souma's new 5*. I love this card a lot, and couldn't resist to write something with Souma in this kimono.   
> Rating M not because there is nsfw, but because there's mention and thoughts from the characters of it. I prefer to be careful~
> 
> I hope you'll like it! Thanks @Fjeril for bearing with me during the writing.

            Kaoru took a sip of his water, a thin thread pouring on his jaws. He cleaned it with his hands. He didn’t know why it was suddenly so hot here, so he asked to a staff to increase the air conditioning, but he learned that it was already at its maximum. Wasn’t it broken, then? Because he was pretty sure it was hotter than cold, here. He decided it was because of the spotlights.

“Mister Hakaze, we’re going back on filming.”

“Yes, I arrive.”

            He put his almost empty water bottle on the table, and looked around to find his coworkers. He found a few of them chatting, already in position. The two last, the most important, were still chatting outside the setting. The first one was a woman, older than him of three years, with whom he flirted every time they saw each other. It was just a game between them, as nothing would happen. Kaoru had learned a few things about himself, and after a big argument with Rei Sakuma, and a lot of months of consideration, he finally accepted a part of it. A part that he kept hidden, and the actress knew it. She was like a confident to him.

            The second actor was surely the reason of the sudden heat in the studio, but Kaoru rather thought that it was the spotlights. It was better than to think that, maybe, just _maybe,_ the fact that Kanzaki Souma, his junior and coworker for this drama, was half-naked was the true reason behind him feeling hot. Half-naked was big word, but it was enough for Kaoru wanting to put something on the purple-haired man’s shoulders.

“Kanzaki, Yamada, we’re awaited~”

            The two people turned towards him and nodded, before following him on the setting. Souma sat in front of a table, where a hanafuda card game was waiting. The story was about a detective, always dressed in a kimono, whose hobby was the hanafuda. One day, a young man asked his help to find the murderer of his father, and when the case was closed, asked to be his assistant. Souma was the detective, Kaoru was the assistant. And even after all these weeks working with him, Kaoru still didn’t understand why his kimono was half removed. It didn’t seem practical at all, even for Souma.

“Scene 16 and...Action!”

            And surely, even in real life, detectives weren’t wearing kimono to begin with…

“ _So, I know who killed Miss Aoba._ ”

“Eh?”

            Souma didn’t look at him and took one card, before picking one from the stack, and taking another card. _I have always been bad at Koi-koi…_

“ _Why do you look so surprised, Mister Takeuchi? You should be accustomed by now._ ”

            _Oh crap, we’re acting!? Since when!?_ He hadn’t noticed at all! _It’s because of this kimono!_ Why was it bothering him now when it has been weeks Souma was wearing it?

“ _I’m not surprised, it’s just…_ ” Kaoru said in character, trying to remember his text. “ _We barely have proofs._ ”

“ _Ah, but enough to know the truth._ ”

“ _Sometimes, I wonder if you’re not Superman._ ”

“ _Superwho? Was he a samurai?_ ”

            They heard chuckles coming from the staff. Kaoru was sweating, prepared to be scolded once the scene was over. It wasn’t in the text at all, but fortunately, Souma wasn’t a bad actor, and kept improvising. It wasn’t the first time - they often did it, especially when one of them had forgotten their lines - and it probably wouldn’t be the last time.

“ _Anyway, Mister Takeuchi, I know the culprit._ ”

“ _Who is it?_ ”

“ _Isn’t it obvious?_ ”

            They were back on the rails, acting with the good texts, as if nothing happened. They weren’t cut even once, and Kaoru guessed the staff wanted to keep it like that. They were accustomed. They did it for hours, and in the end, Kaoru was totally worn out. It felt as if he had been in a party all night long, and hadn’t slept at all for the work. He sat on a chair, took a sip of his water bottle, and looked around.

            Souma was talking with his manager, still wearing his kimono. Kaoru swallowed when the mere thought of Souma removing it crossed his mind. It was really pleasing to imagine it, and would have they been alone, he would have flirted with Souma. _Don’t attempt things with Souma, Kaoru. Besides, why so suddenly…?_ Sure, their relationship was better than when they were in high school, but not to the point to have this kind of relationship.

“Hakaze~”

            Kaoru startled, and turned towards the woman who called him: it was only Yamada Saori, who grinned.

“You look like a lion ready to jump on his prey.”

“Huh, what?”

“Does it mean you intend to lose your virginity tonight? With Kanzaki, more than that~”

“My _what_ with _who_!?”

            Yamada laughed. It attracted Souma’s look towards them, and when the young man’s talk with his manager was over, he came.

“What are you saying to make Lady Riisa laugh?”

            _Riisa? Since when do you call her by her name!?_ And he still was calling him “Sir Hakaze”. It’s was unfair!

“Oh, we were just talking about Kaoru’s prey.”

“Prey?”

“It’s not my prey. Don’t talk about people like preys, thank you.”

“The way you look at them, though... ~”

“Could you stop, Yamada…?”

“No. It’s too funny to tease you.”

            Kaoru grumbled, and Souma tilted his head.

“I don’t really understand…” He whispered, then he frowned. “Are you being a disgrace again, Sir Hakaze?”

“Kaoru,” Kaoru huffed, “and no, god damn it. Stop calling me like that. I’m not a disgrace.”

            _I only am one when I imagine you naked in my bed. That’s all._ But of course, he wouldn’t tell that to Souma. He loved life way too much to end it in a very painful way.

“Anyway, I’m sorry for earlier. The improvisation, I mean.”

“Huh? Why? It’s not the first time one of us forgot our lines, after all. Besides, the staff seemed to love it.”

            While saying that, Souma nodded to himself, a big smile on his lips that reminded Kaoru of their days in Yumenosaki, where the man seemed so innocent, and at the same, so terrifying with his katana. It was the days when Kaoru didn’t accept his sexuality, and spent his time to tease Souma, using nicknames. Now he thought about it, he used to do it only for Souma and Anzu…

“By the way, guys,” Yamada said, crossing her arms, “there’s a new yakiniku near my home, wanna try it?”

            Souma tilted his head, his long purple hair falling on his shoulders still naked.

“Souma, aren’t you cold?”

“No, thank you for your concern.” Souma answered, then he turned towards the young woman. “I’ll be glad to try this new yakiniku.”

“Good good~ Kaoru, instead of coveting Souma, give me your answer~”

“Coveting?”

“I’m not…!” This woman…! “I’m coming too.”

“Oh, so fast?”

“What?”

“What?”

“...Sometimes, I really don’t understand the both of you.” Souma blinked. “I’m going to change myself.”

“Yes, yes, let’s go change ourselves. Rendezvous at the entrance!” Yamada said, going away from them, whistling.

“This woman is a demon.” Kaoru stated, standing up, following Souma in their dressing room.

            Souma didn’t answer, but the grin he had on his lips was proof enough of what he was thinking. _She’s not the only demon here._ Souma was too. A demon way too attractive, with a katana, who could kill him anytime. _Why are all the men around me so handsome?_ When it wasn’t Souma, it was Rei. Even Adonis and Koga were attractive, especially the purple-haired man.

            Souma removed his kimono, and Kaoru didn’t miss a second, his eyes wandering from his junior neck, to his beautiful back, then to his perfect ass. He bit his lips and removed his own outfit before Souma notice he was checking him out. When they were done, they hurried up to the entrance where Yamada was already waiting for them.

“Oh, look who are arriving together~ You were long, what were you doing~?”

“I don’t even want to reply to that.”

“Lady Riisa…” Souma sighed, blushing slightly. “Please, stop that.”

            Kaoru didn’t know if he imagined it, but it seemed that Souma understood the innuendo. Where was his innocence…? _What did you live since the last time we saw each other at Yumenosaki, Souma?_

“Oh, guys, you’re not funny~ I’m waiting for that since weeks now.”

“You’re waiting for what?”

            Yamada sighed and shrugged, and after a little chat, they left the studio and headed towards Yamada’s street. Once there, Kaoru and Souma let Riisa lead them to the yakiniku. It was a little shop near the subway, the blond man noted, and when they entered, they were greeted with happy smiles by the employees. They leaded them to their tables, gave them the menu, and let them alone.

“I don’t know what to choose.” Yamada commented.

“Something that could make you stop talking, maybe?” Kaoru suggested.

“You’re mean!”

“But I understand him,” Souma stated, surprising Kaoru, “sometimes, you say nonsenses.”

“And I’m doing all of that for you!”

“Hm?”

“What are you talking?”

            The two men stared at the woman, heads tilted, but once again, she shrugged.

“Nevermind.”

“Lady Riisa, you can’t tell us something strange and then say “nevermind”.”

“Oh, I can.”

“Nop, you can’t. Tell us, tell us~”

            The woman raised her eyes as if they were the ones saying nonsences, and then looked back at the menu. Suddenly, a phone rang, and it was Yamada’s. She hurried up, searching it in her bag, and she answered the call quickly.

            Kaoru and Souma talked a little bit about their order, but they both listened to the woman, who seemed suddenly really unhappy, almost on the verge of crying. When she hanged up the call, she suddenly stood up.

“Lady Riisa?”

“I’m so sorry, I have a family problem,” she stated, sighing, “I can’t believe it’s happening the only evening we can spend all together. I hope we’ll have other occasions. I’m really sorry, guys…”

            Riisa seemed really upset, so the two men told her not to worry and to hurry before it was too late. She bowed, and left quickly, letting the men alone.

“I hope everything will be alright for her.” Souma commented.

“I hope too. Even if she’s a little annoying when she starts her nonsenses, she’s a lovely girl who doesn’t deserve bad things.”

“I know right? She helped me a lot going through…” Souma stopped and looked away. “Well, she helped me a lot.”

“Me too. With her, I can talk about things I would never speak loud, you know?”

“Yes, yes, I understand. In a way, Lady Yamada is our common confidant.”

“That’s right, she’s.”

            They stared at each other, and laughed. When the waiter arrived, they ordered what they wanted, before going back on their talk. That was when Kaoru noticed he was alone with Souma. Not only that, but the fact that there was a curtain at the exit of their table, “locking” them in a warm ambiance, with a subdued light, made it look like an intimate rendezvous. And suddenly, Yamada’s words seemed more sensible than it was before. _Don’t tell me she dared to do that…? Haha, how funny, Yamada._ He really hoped it was a coincidence. _Ah, calm down Kaoru. It’s just a dinner with Souma, a colleague._

            And the fact that he was attracted to the said colleague wouldn’t disturb this moment. They talked about things and other, especially about their families who didn’t change at all. Kanzaki’s family, even though Souma was popular and showed his skills, still wasn’t happy with his career choice. As for Hakaze’s, his father was upset, and until the blond man found an apartment, they kept arguing about his life choices. Both Souma and Kaoru ended making fun of their families, sipping their sake glasses slowly, as the most precious thing at this table.

            Then, the waiter brought them their plates and left. They started eating, stopping talking for a moment. Kaoru took this opportunity for eyeing at the man in front of him discreetly. The way he took his meat, or his rice, seemed like he was watching a god enjoying human food. It was precise, and quick, and it often get swallowed before Kaoru was even able to notice it. He hold his chopstick graciously, with his perfect black nails contrasting with it. For once, Soum hadn’t tied his hair back, and it was still falling on his shoulders, sometimes going into his mouth as if it was his place. Every time he eat a piece of meat a little rice, he took a sip of his miso soup. Kaoru couldn’t help but lick his lips when he noticed a thin thread of soup pouring from it. _God damn it, Kaoru, eat your dinner. Stop doing that!_

He hurried up to eat before Souma noticed that he was staring at him for way too long. Kaoru hated that moment of him being captivated by someone he liked, and more by Souma than everyone else.

“Sir Hakaze-”

“Kaoru.”

“Huh?”

“It’s Kaoru, not Hakaze. You call Yamada by her first name, right? So, do it for me too, please.”

“Are you jealous?”

“I am.”

            Souma laughed, and _oh my, what a beautiful laugh_! Kaoru couldn’t believe that someone could have a better laugh than his own mother (even though he barely remembered it).

“Fine. Sir Kaoru,” he continued, “you shouldn’t eat so fast.”

“Huh?”

“You started so suddenly, you could have suffocated yourself with meat, or worse, rice.”

“Oh, don’t worry for that, I’m accustomed to it!” Kaoru said, sweating.

            Did Souma notice him he was staring at him all this time, or was he lucky enough?

“To eat so fast? It’s not good, really.”

“No, to suffocate.”

“You…” Souma blinked, before sighing. “I can’t believe it. You’re stupid, Kaoru Hakaze.”

            _Wow, the sudden improvement. No honorific this time._

“I’m a disgrace, right.”

“No, you’re not.” Souma stated quickly, and then looked away. “I mean, yes you are, but not always.”

“Oh? So, when am I a disgrace, then?”

“When you’re annoying women.”

“I don’t annoy women!”

“When you don’t come at the Marine Life Club.”

“It’s been six years, Souma.”

“When you don’t notice…”

            Souma stopped at the middle of his sentence, then looked back at his dinner and took a sip of his soup.

“When I don’t notice what?”

“Nevermind. I need to go the toilets.”

“Huh? Well, uh, okay. Try not to fall inside it.”

“Only disgraces fall inside the toilets.”

“Oh, I’m not a disgrace then, it makes my day.”

            Souma smiled and left the place. Kaoru took advantage of this moment to calm himself down, and thought a little bit about his dinner with his junior. It was funnier than he would have thought, but he was really tense. Every time he talked, he felt he was doing bad, but fortunately, Souma always smiled. It was strange, actually, because when they were younger, still trainees, Souma barely smiled for him. _I am lucky, now, I guess. Or I never noticed when he smiled to me because I was blind about myself._ No, Souma barely smiled to him. He would have remembered such a beautiful smile for him. Bearing feelings for someone, especially his junior, was difficult, he then decided. Sometimes, he just wanted to tell him how much he wanted him, no, he loved him, and it was difficult to keep everything for himself.

            Kaoru frowned. Wait, what? He loved him…? No, no, he was attracted, at least, but he didn’t have this kind of feelings for his friend. Right? _Please, I don’t want to be the cliché of the man falling in love with his junior…_ And yet, it was what was happening. He hoped Souma would never discover it, and at the same time, he hoped he would, and would return the feelings. _I hate that. Definitely._ He then thought about his father, still waiting for him to find a wife, and for sure, he would be surprised to death if he discovered his youngest son also loved men. _I would be disinherited. Ah, I don’t care anymore…_ Souma’s family wouldn’t like it either too, right? It made him laugh.

“What’s so funny, Sir Kaoru?”

            Kaoru started, almost dropping the meat he was holding with his chopsticks.

Taking back his composure, he smiled and answered:

“Nothing. I’m just happy we can spend time together…” Souma seemed surprised so he added: “I mean, it’s been a while we hadn’t seen each other, and even if we’re coworkers, we barely have dinners together.”

            Souma tilted his head, and sat in front of his plate, before nodding.

“You’re right. It’s good to spend time together.”

            It surprised Kaoru who expected a “spending time with a disgrace is annoying”. Their relationship was better, but to this point, it was almost a miracle. _No, the true miracle would be him returning my feeling. And my desire, haha…_ They continued to eat their dinner quietly, barely talking this time, as if Souma’s break had been a new point. It bothered Kaoru who disliked silence during meals, because it reminded him the dinner at his father’s.

“By the way, Souma, how are Hasumi and Kiryu?”

“Fine. They didn’t change.”

“Eh? Are they still acting like your parents?”

“Huh, what do you mean? They’re not my parents.”

“Don’t tell me you never noticed how they acted with you, I wouldn’t believe you.”

            As an answer, Souma smirked.

“They keep doing it,” he confessed after a while, “even if I asked them to stop. But as I’m the youngest one, I guess they don’t plan to listen to me.”

“I’m sure they listen to you. They just can’t stop themselves, that’s all.”

            It was a pity, because Souma didn’t deserve to be treated like a child. Sure, when they were in highschool, Kaoru had understood. Souma had been so innocent, and so dangerous with his katana, that they needed to keep an eye on him. He didn’t even want to think about the seppuku thing that he kept saying, ready to do it every time he upseted someone.

“They stopped for a moment, though.” Souma sighed. “When I called them Mother and Father.”

“You did?”

“I thought it would work. And it did. For two days.”

            He shook his head and finished his miso soup. Kaoru blinked. Hasumi and Kiryu were strange, really. _What would they do if they learned about my feeling towards Souma, huh?_ For sure, they would kill him.

            They took a dessert when the waiter proposed it. Souma took a strawberry cake, while Kaoru took a crepe.

“Your crepe seems delicious.” Souma said with a big smile. “I should steal it.”

“Are you kidding? You won’t have it!”

            Souma laughed, Kaoru pouted. Then, the blond man took his crepe, and presented it to Souma, who blinked.

“You can take a bit to try it. It doesn’t mean you have to eat all the crepe, though.”

“Oh. Thank you, Sir Kaoru.”

            He tried to cut a piece of the crepe with his fingers, but it didn’t work.

“Use your mouth, Souma.”

“But…!”

“But what?”

“Wouldn’t it be too...too _homo_...for you? Even if nobody can see us, knowing you, you’ll feel awkward about that.”

            Oh, right, Souma didn’t know. He wasn’t sure it would be a good idea to tell him, and at the same time… _How do you want to know what he thinks about same-sex love, huh?_

“It… doesn’t bother me anymore.” Kaoru confessed. “I mean… I had a hard time to accept it, but let’s say that I… love both men and women.”

            He had said the last part quickly, in hope that maybe Souma didn’t hear it, but he did, and he opened his eyes wide. _Oops. Maybe I shouldn’t have done that, in the end._

“I see.” Souma said, smiling softly. “Well, then…”

            He leaned towards the crepe and took a piece with his mouth. Kaoru couldn’t help thinking how sexy it was. When he went back in his original position, it felt as if something new was happening between them. But he didn’t know what. He couldn’t put a word on it.

“Want a piece of my cake?”

“Doesn’t it bother you?”

“I took a bit of your crepe.”

“You don’t have to repay me for that.”

“I don’t want to repay it, I just noticed how you looked at it.”

            _It’s not the cake I’m looking at, Souma. It’s your fingers. They’re long. Really long. Perfect. I want them touching me. Stop moving them like that, thank you._

“Okay, okay, I want~”

            It seemed to please Souma, who took his little spoon and took a piece of the cake, before presenting it to the blond man, who leaned. Having Souma giving him a piece of cake like two lovers would normally was really strange to Kaoru, but not unpleasant at all.

“It’s delicious!”

“I have to confess something too,” Souma suddenly said, taking a piece of his cake and eating it.

            _Is it an indirect kiss?_ Maybe he shouldn’t have thought that because now, he really wanted to kiss Souma.

“Do you?”

“I love men.”

“...Oh.”

            That was a surprising news, but a really good one. Maybe there would be something between them? Not that he should hope, actually, because knowing Souma, either he would ignore him, or would not understand.

“Does your family know?”

“No. And yours?”

“Same.”

“They will never know.”

“Not in my plan either. I don’t want to assist to a murder.”

“Huh?”

“My sister is terrifying when it’s about me,” Karu explained, “she would be able to kill our father.”

            Souma laughed, and Kaoru smiled. He loved when Souma laughed. The ambiance around them seemed tenser, as if something was happening, but once again, Kaoru didn’t know what it was. _Why is it so hot so suddenly?_ Their phones rang. It surprised both of them, and they deeply apologized before reading the text they received. It was from Yamada, who apologized for her fast departure. Kaoru blinked and blushed when he saw the end of the text, only destined to him. “ _Have fun together~ Hope you’ll thank me later!” She did it on purpose, right!? I can’t believe it! No way I’m going to thank her!_

            Once he put back his phone on his pocket, he looked back at Souma. His junior seemed flustered.

“Are you alright?”

“Hm… It’s just…” He sighed. “Nevermind.”

“Souma?”

“We should leave before the restaurant closes.”

“Ah, yes.” Kaoru nodded.

            They stood up, taking the invoice, went to the cashier, paid, and left. While walking, they talked about Yamada, how they ended talking to her more than they should have, how she was the peacemaker of staff while working. Then, they made fun of her pranks and nonsenses, and without noticing, they arrived in an empty park.

            Kaoru wasn’t really minding it, as he was accustomed to arrive in an unknown place when he wasn’t noticing, but Souma surely did, because he stopped him but catching his arms.

“Souma, don’t worry, we’re not lost.”

“That’s not that, Sir Kaoru.” Souma whispered.

            And Kaoru knew. He knew that something was happening that night, but was afraid of the end. Souma seemed flustered, and he didn’t let go of his arm, as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

“I-Is there a problem?”

“Not really…” He frowned, and gods only knew Kaoru hated when Souma was doing that.

            He wanted to see him smile every day.

“I’m wondering… Where I’m going to spend the night, that’s all…”

            Souma looked away. _What…? It can’t be what I’m thinking, right?_

“Are you living far from here?”

“Not really. It’s ten minutes by the subway.”

“Did you lose your key?”

“No.” Souma sighed. “Nevermind.”

“Huh, no, Souma, tell me. If you don’t tell me think blankly, I won’t understand.”

“You totally understand. You’re just making fun of me.”

“I don’t…!”

“So, stop saying nonsenses and give me your answer. It’s cold, tonight.”

            _Ah… Wait, what? Is it really that!? Is he asking me if…?_ Kaoru blinked. He couldn’t believe it! So, it was that the strange ambiance around them since the dessert. It became intimate, more than he had expected, and it was all because of - or should he say thanks to? - Yamada. _She's a demon. Or an angel, I don’t know anymore._

            Souma was still holding his arm.

“It’s not a night only that I want.” He whispered.

“I never said it would be a night only, Sir Kaoru. You don’t take my heart just for one night.”

            _Oh._

“Why didn’t you tell it before, then?”

“You seriously think I already have done something like that? I was kind of expecting you do it, but I wasn’t sure...Even if Lady Riisa…”

“Yamada… Wait, she knew?”

“I told you she was my confident.”

“She’s mine too, Souma.”

“She did it on purpose.”

“Totally.”

            They sighed together. Souma let go Kaoru’s arm. Their fingers got intertwined. They took the next path together. Yamada Riisa was truly a demon.

 


End file.
